


【tincan】恶作剧之吻（三十四）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】恶作剧之吻（三十四）

怎么做的来着？好像先要亲亲，然后……

哎呀，不管了，先亲了再说！

这下can就又趴在了tin的身上，心里头还有些小得意，看吧，还得我当攻！

可是，可是tin干嘛喘气都这么性感，can快要没力气了啦！而且，为什么还要捏can的屁股呢？虽然说很舒服啦，那就宠着呗还能咋地！

明明can才是在上面那个，为什么感觉自己要被亲到缺氧而亡？不行不行，can要进行下一步才是。

Can依依不舍地离开了tin的嘴巴，两颗黑眼珠轱辘轱辘转。下一步是什么来着？

啊！对了！

“tin的痣，can喜欢！”一口咬下去，口感真好，tin真好吃！舌尖顺着颈侧的那颗痣打着转，待自己品尝了个够顺着脖子咬上了tin的锁骨。

待他咬到tin胸前一粒的时候，tin终于忍不住翻身亲住了那在他身上作乱的嘴，感受到他也同样起了反应，手也就顺着腰际摸向了小瓜。

“唔……tin，can好想要……”

“想要什么？”

Can也不知道想要什么，只是被tin这么摸着很舒服，想要他继续下去。但是现在tin坏心眼地停下了，就想让他说出些什么，好不容易尝到了个甜头的can委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，想自己伸手去动却被tin拦下了。

“你还没说想要什么。”看着can快要哭出来的样子，tin的手猛地一动，硬生生地让can把眼泪憋回去了。

“嗯……额……想要tin，要tin，摸摸can，can，can难受~”两条腿也不由自主地往tin的腰上送。

“你应该喊我什么？”应该要趁这个机会好好欺负欺负can才是。

“tintin……额……”

“不对。”

“哥哥……不要这样对can……啊……嗯……tin哥哥……”

“好，奖励你。”

看着can满脸潮红眼神迷离地喊着他，tin觉得自己也愈发难受了起来，加快了手上的动作，把can的呻吟声全部吻进了肚子里，没一会儿就达到了高潮，can重重地舒了口气，tin的腹部和腿部全是can留下的白液。

Tin拉住了想要转头就睡的can：“你爽了，我还难受着呢。”没等can回应，二话不说直接把他转了个身，就这么半趴在床上。

“可是can很困了想睡觉了呐tin~”can打着哈欠就要闭眼，tin抓住时机狠狠亲了can一把。

“can，把腿并拢。”

现在困得稀里糊涂的can是tin让做什么他就做什么，tin就这么把一个热的发烫的东西夹在他腿间他都不知道，直到tin把那根滚烫的东西在他腿间不停抽插的时候，tin在他身边喘着粗气的时候，tin不停地喊他宝贝的时候，他才有  
些清醒过来。因为摩擦不仅生热，还搓的他大腿肉生疼。

“tin！can疼！”此时的can疼的眼泪都出来了，可tin却把他的腿夹得紧紧的，嘴里不停说着：“宝贝，马上就好。”

Can只好咬着牙，毕竟是自己说要宠着自家男人的，这点痛，忍忍就过去了！只要tin开心就好了！

过了数十分钟，小tin又来回插了百十来下才终于满足地到达了人生幸福的巅峰。而can也终于累的睡了过去。

Tin捋了捋can额前的碎发，眼角还有未干的泪水，灯光的反射下湿润的睫毛闪着光，tin心疼地亲了亲can有些红肿的眼睛，这才意识到自己刚才的失态可能弄疼了can，他赶紧掀开被子去检查，发现大腿内部的嫩肉被他磨得通红，有些肿胀，tin赶紧去拿毛巾浸了冷水敷了好一会儿，情况才好一点。

果然自己还是太心急了。

Tin拿起手机让人送了两套衣服过来才搂着can睡了。

 

 

奇怪，头怎么这么痛。Can一大早就莫名其妙醒了过来，他尝试着睁了睁眼睛，发现失败了。他皱着眉头想要翻个身，麻蛋，腰怎么这么酸？！

等，等等，我腰上怎么有只手？！！！

这下can睁不开的眼睛顿时瞪得滚圆，不顾腰上的酸痛直直地转了个身。

这谁啊，怎么这么帅！怎么睡觉都这么帅！这是我的男人tin啊！

呸呸呸，什么我的男人，人家明明就要结婚了，怎么可能还在我身边，我都亲眼看见了tin抱那个臭女人！

所以我一定是在梦里了。真是的，这几天天天做梦梦到tin，都魔怔了，这个梦也太真实了。

不管了，反正在梦里，亲亲抱抱还是可以的！

Can笑嘻嘻地凑近tin，一连啵啵攻击，亲的tin皱了皱眉，长手一揽，can整个就落到了自己怀里。

“宝贝别闹，再睡一会儿。”

看吧，我果然是在做梦，tin竟然在喊我宝贝呢！那我才不要睡觉呢！要是睡过去醒了可不就得不偿失了么！！！他才不会这么傻。

“我不！我不要睡觉！”换作平常，can才不敢这么顶撞tin，可是现在，can的梦里can做主呀！

“你不睡啦？饿不饿？带你去吃东西？”梦里的tin真温柔！这么关心他！

可是你这个负心汉！欺骗了我的感情！我要好好揍你一顿！

Can的连环无敌小拳拳打到tin身上的时候，tin还处在刚睡醒一脸懵的状态，不过还没等第三个毫无威胁性的拳头打下来的时候，tin就已经抓住了can的手。

“呜呜呜……你个负心汉！”该死的，怎么又哭了。Tin坐了起来，想要去擦can的眼泪却在下一秒被can的主动亲吻截了胡。

这一连串的反常是什么情况？喝酒喝傻了？看来以后不能让哈密瓜沾酒了，虽然酒心哈密瓜很好吃……

Tin笑着反客为主，压着can再一次亲到由于缺氧而满脸通红。

太奇怪了，怎么自己做梦也有窒息的感觉，不是应该我的接吻技术好到爆炸，然后tin臣服在我的小短裤之下么！

小短裤，说起小短裤……我怎么是裸着的？！！！难道我在做春梦？！！！

Can迷糊间摸到了自己的小哈密瓜以及tin的小宝贝。

“唔……嗯……”这性感的闷哼声真的是从tin的嘴巴里发出来的吗？！！怎么他的那个这么大？！

嘤嘤嘤，果然，tin哪里都是最好的！

就是烫了点，硬了点……

Tin，tin起反应了？！！我特么……这也太真实了吧？！

Can推开了tin，然后当着他的面狠狠掐了自己的胳膊一把。

“哎哟痛死了！！！”mmp这不是梦！

“笨蛋！”看来昨天是喝了假酒。

“你才是笨蛋呢！！！”意识到不是梦的can环顾了一下四周，这明显是酒店的装潢嘛！再看了一眼自己光溜溜的身上……

这遍地的小草莓是怎么回事？！！！

“混蛋tin！！！你竟然趁我喝醉上了我！！！”


End file.
